Cursed Edge
Cursed Edge is a series of short semi-profesional fan films that began in May of 2013. Four parts have been released as of November 2015, with a further three or four to be released at some time in the future, and estimated date of completion of the first movie for the Cursed Edge series will be on or about January, 1st 2020. The story takes place in Sector 5 and Partly in Sector 13 and a few other sectors and is inspired by early Judge Dredd cases. The Director is Oliver Hollingdale and produced by Sunnymeade Films. A short by Together Brothers Productions called 'The Deep End' has been incorporated in the overall plot. Plot The first chapter (or prog) follows the narcotics division squad leader Hollister also known as the Wally Squad member Yvonne Hollister. She is tasked with catching a criminal named Drex that is guilty of trafficking a new unknown Drug, that makes people glow and sparkle "Bio-luminescence". After a short gun battle with Drex and his unnamed henchmen, she successfully captures the criminal. The second and third chapters deal with an investigation by Judge Eames, who is partnered with Judge Labelle on assignment from Brit-Cit. Their mission is to find a missing Judge, who appears to have been assassinated by an unknown foe and he is eventually dealt with in in the third chapter of the series Prog 3 but after they kill the killer of the Judge that died in the GEO facility they find a secret tunnel there. in Prog 4 they explore the secret tunnel and yes its true that the boss Geek Gorgan was there but he escapes, but leaves behind a henchman who chooses to fight and die rather than tell them where Geek Gorgan was at. they eventual defeat Geek Gorgan in either Prog 4 or Prog 5. The henchman in the secret tunnel and his knowledge of where to find Gorgan was no longer useful because Geeks whereabouts were discovered by a Drone probe in Prog 1 or 2. they battle a large henchman in the secret tunnel. But in order for the Judges to know to search the GEO facility they first had to find the Brando Block fattie the one that was in the last "bushwar" border dispute war, before the nuclear bombing in the great war of 2070. In this war in the 2060s he remembers the judge that went AWOL and says that that was either the judge that just died or the killer slightly more likely to be the one that just died that makes the most sense but according to actual Dread Lore its vague on if the Killer was old enough to have fought in the war, but it is know that he might have gotten military training of some sort even if it turns out the killer of the missing judge is not a veteran from the decades ago war. So they get to Fattie veteran of the Brando block and eventually they find the secret tunnel near the camp of the killer in the park or play area of the GEO facility. They first travel to Brando Block and speak to a fattie that's a veteran from a war. This fattie then gives a tip which leads them to the GEO facility. They get to the GEO facility and speak to a android standing in the Geo Facility Atrium or waiting area who is also a representative of the company and points them to the door of the GEO park area after having briefed them about the situation going on inside of there to the best of his/its knowledge. They then proceed to go inside and after showing scenes from the other characters in chapter 3 they then return to this pair of judges. Chapter three begins with Judge Smoke apprehending a criminal gang that Looks very similar to the Peyote Kings, before being appraised by Judge Struss. Stuss tells Smoke that he is a "pass" which indicates that he has passed his Judge exam and that hes gone up in status from Recruit to Rookie. Hollister meets with Dirty Frank to try and find out more with regards to the second unknown drug featured in this series which resembles some kind of red powder. A drug deal is taking place on a ship in the local dock, with criminal Geek Gorgan. It is detected by a drone, but the crew destroys it. But before the drone is destroyed it beams back information to Headquarters about the suspecious activity going on at the docks. After the Drone is destroyed Geek Gorgan flees his base at the docks fearing that the drone might have indeed given his location away. After this short scene at the dock the series then goes back to Eames and Labelle and thier attempt to capture the assassin in the GEO park area. Despite initially being stunned by a bullet and after Eames struggles with the assassin, Labelle kills the assassin with a Knife to the back of the head. After this the two discover a secret manhole hatch leading to some kind of underground area but then Eames calls head quarters and asks for advice. Headquarters then relays back to Eames telling him and Labelle to stand down from going in and then return to Headquarters for De-breifing. In Chapter/prog 4 Judge Hollister went on another asignment whering another custume, she then went to visit Dirty Frank again for a second time. After her meeting with Dirty frank she and Judge Labelle went to the Docks to confront Geek Gorgan. Unfortunatly Geek Gorgan left or fled his base in the docks. Also the actor that portrays Judge Smoke said in a Youtube comment that "he will make a reapearance in the Cursed Edge series" but did not give any details, he did not make a re-apearance in this years Cursed Edge episode. so maybe Judge Smoke comes back in either episode 5, 6 or even 7 at some point in the late 2010s decade. The Chapter 5 preview has scenes of a sniper character aiming his gun out in the deserts of what is asumed to be the Cursed Earth due to the other chapters having being based there so far, but unfortunatly Chapter 5 previews did not give any other clues as to the fate of Geek Gorgan. Geek Gorgan has been a re-acuring villian in the past 2 chapters and soon to be the last 3 chapters by the end of 2016. The sniper character was killed in the course of Chapter 5 but Geek Gorgan got away again, so maybe in Chapter 6 Geek Gorgan gets caught. Cast Paul Labelle - Judge Labelle Steve Eames - Judge Eames Kiarnie Camp - Judge Hollister Darren Carner -? Eric Moran - Judge Smoke Kurt Struss - Judge Struss Darren Gerard - Judge Turpin Shannon O'Flaherty - Deputy Chief Judge Peter Theobalds - Dirty Frank Tim Boxall - Judge Logan Trivia * The project is zero-budget. Many of the Judges appearing in the films are long term fans who created their own uniforms. * Chapter three incorporates a separate short, Together Brothers Production 'The Deep End' (parts involving Judge Smoke). * Filming of Cursed Edge largely is on site around Brighton, England. * With reviews of the series mixed, Oliver Hollingdale has stated extensive reshoots and editing will take place on the first three chapters. All the shorts (seven in total) will be edited into a single film. Video Gallery Youtube films that Are a part of the Cursed Edge Movie. Brit-Cit Book of Law (Dredd).PNG|Screenshot from the Cursed Edge fan-film Category:Films Category:Cursed Edge Category:Realworld Category:Dredd